their romeo and juliet ending
by scallisonlover
Summary: her slight mistake of leaving that door open caused so much pain and anger. (Another impulse story)


I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (season 2 there suppose to be sneaking around)

Allison was completely curled up in scott's bare and toned chest asleep in his arms feeling nothing but complete and utter bliss. Scott was also asleep which is exactly why he didn't hear the front door open.

"I can go check on allison you just got get some rest sweetheart." said from down stairs. Little did he know his little girl was naked under sheets with a boy with both their clothes thrown carelessly to the side,and little did scott know mr. & ms. argent were home. Chris was heading up the stairs planning on giving his little girl a kiss on the head and 'sweet dreams' since it was around 1 in the he got to her door he didn't really think about the fact that it was open he just walked inside to see not just his sweet little ally but her werewolf suppose to be ex Scott McCcall only wearing boxers and her naked. Scott smelled waves of anger that's what woke him he looked at allison 'it's not coming from her but if not her then who oh no' scott thought as he heard a rapid thumping coming from his left 'please just let this be a nightmare' scott thought as he swallowed hard and slowly turned his head to the left.'OH CRAP'

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" commanded allison heard the yell and woke up.

"Dad why are you yelling?" allison asked mostly still asleep as she buried her head deeper into scott's chest 'SCOTT'S CHEST AND MY DAD'S IN THE ROOM OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD' she thought as her eyes shot open and she whispered "OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD." Before anyone got a chance to react chris had pulled scott out of the sheets and had a gun to his head 'OH COME ON SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!' scott exclaimed in his head.

"How dare you touch my daughter and in my house." chris tightened his grip around scott's throat 'why don't i just take the gun like come on im faster and stronger i could just push him off me and run so..' scott's thinking is interrupted when allison starts begging her father.

"DAD DON'T PLEASE!DAD STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" alllison had somehow gotten shorts and a loose shirt on and was sobbing with every came in.

"Why is everyone screaming in." she cut herself off as she took in the sight of her husband aiming a gun at a boy's head who was only in boxers as her daughter sobbed and cryed as she pleaded chris shifted to get a better vantage point. That's when she saw the boys face.

SCOTT MCCALL'S FACE "Allison go to the other room." victoria said with conviction 'oh god there gonna kill me oh god no please just let me wake up please let this be a nightmare.' scott pleaded in his head "NOW ALLISON!" Victoria commanded as she lifted and pointed allison towards the had no choice either way she knew she was leaving the soon as she was out the door she slid down the wall crying,sniffling, and sobbing into her hands while listning trying to hear what they were going to do.

As soon as allison was out of eye-sight chris pistol whipped scott 3 times before he saw blood "HOW DARE YOU! (HIT) TOUCH (HIT) MY DAUGHTER (HIT)!" Even after chris saw blood he didn't stop there he just kept hitting harder and harder until he couldn't stand to have any more of the blood on just sat outside crying harder she could hear every hit collide with scott's had started to keep count until she got to a number in which a normal kid would have been dead started hitting her head again and again in unison with every hit with scott's skull until she passed had passed out also then in unison they both took their last breath both saying something before they gave in.

"I love you so much scott." and allison slowly let the air escape her body as her eyes went blank and heart went silent

"tell my mom i love her." he said to chris when he stopped "and i love you too allison." he had heard her say her last i love you and he followed her and let every part of him go cold and let his heart come to a stop then he was gone just like her.

He jolted up awake breathing rapidly with sweat all over him having allison fall out of his arms and land on his pillow.

"What's wrong scott?" allison asked still half asleep he was so glad to be in his room to hear that voice that sounded so beautiful no matter he just kissed her with such passion such relief he wanted to make sure he wasn't blinked and smiled "That's some good morning kiss" she teased

"I just really really really love you." scott replied making sure she knew it and she kissed him more calm and soothingly.

when she pulled away she layed scott back down and snuggled back into his chest "And i really love you too now go back to sleep we have two more hours before we should wake up for school and i just want to sleep in your arms okay?"

He kissed her one last time "I'm perfectly fine with that."

she chuckled "As if you have any other choice then be fine with it" she said as she fell back to sleep.

"No one likes a know-it-all" he whispered and right before he fell asleep.

she whispered "You do."

They both drifted of to sleep

i admit i cried a little while writing this hope you liked it this is just another one of my weird ideas leave some reviews and bye.


End file.
